1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a bag assembly formed by a set of multiple detachable bags set in layers, each within the subsequent ones. The set is designed to be placed in places where grit/dirt is accumulated and/or collected, both in hydraulics plants of buildings, crossover boxes, grease retainer, drains, etc. as well as in isolated places, such as trash cans and temporary toilets. It is also designed to be placed where products are placed in bags, such as those used for sorting out fruits, vegetables and other products chosen and separated by customers in supermarkets. Its use starts with the placement of the set wherever desired, followed by the subsequent removal of one bag at a time; the bag removed takes within it whatever users want, and the next bag in the set is instantly prepared for use; this procedure can be repeated until all bags have been used.
2. Background Art
Present bags found in the market and designed for the same purpose as that of the present invention are sold/supplied in single units or in multiple units, and, when multiple, are rolled up, one over the other, or piled up, also one over the other; this results in bags having to be put in place one by one. For example, patent WO 03/017807 presents a solution in which the plastic bags are laterally overlapped and have holes in their upper part so that they can be easily placed, resulting in better filling.
Some bags are simple and have one opening only in their upper end, which is the case of bags designed to be used in trash cans. Other bags may also have lateral openings, such as the bags mentioned in Letters Patent PI9801250 and C19801250, designed for use in hydraulic plants; both PI9801250 and C19801250 are Brazilian and are included in request PCT/BR99/00031, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,751.
Presently, what demands more time and poses greater difficulty for users is the placement of bags in containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,123 aims at solving this problem, by introducing a collector with plastic bags overlapped within the container itself.
As to each individual bag, users have to locate and fetch the bag, not only having to take it to its destination, but also to open it and fit it in place.
Sometimes, at first, users are not sure where the openings of bags are located. Other times, although they know where the opening is located, it is difficult for users to initiate the separation of the edges of the bag so as to open it, especially when the bag walls are very pliable and thin, being, for example, 0.02 millimeters thick.
Moreover, in other cases, the handling and placement of bags results in air trapped between the walls of the bag and the walls of its container, which hinders the process of placement and accommodation of bags in containers, because, instead of flowing out of the container, the air moves internally, causing the displacement of some parts of the bag towards the opposite of where desired. The same happens whenever the bag walls are pushed towards the walls of their containers, or when the bags are put one within the other in the same container.